1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infrared cameras and, more particularly, to techniques for filtering infrared wavelengths provided to infrared cameras.
2. Related Art
As is well known, infrared cameras can be used to capture infrared images of desired targets. In this regard, different targets may radiate and/or absorb various infrared wavelengths depending, for example, on their material composition and properties. Thus, in order to capture images of particular targets, it is often necessary to filter the infrared wavelengths received by an infrared camera's sensor circuitry.
Unfortunately, conventional filtering techniques typically require a user to select filters that are suitable for particular applications. After a user has identified an appropriate filter, the user manually attaches the filter to an infrared camera which then captures an infrared image of a target. If a user wishes to view another target, a different filter may be needed. In this case, the user must remove the previously-installed filter, identify a new appropriate filter, and attach the new filter to the infrared camera before capturing another infrared image.
The above approach can be cumbersome for users, especially if images of different types of targets must be repeatedly captured. Moreover, users with limited knowledge of the infrared wavelengths or filters associated with particular targets may be unable to successfully select the filters necessary to capture desired images. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to the selection of filters used with infrared cameras that overcomes some or all of the deficiencies discussed above.